


Urgency in Edoras

by Potttterhead



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potttterhead/pseuds/Potttterhead
Summary: Usual disclaimer, that I don't own anything Tolkien.A reader requested a scenario where Legolas needs to relieve himself, but is trying to hide it from the group. I didnt deliever just that, but I hope that this is readable anyway!The story begins with the scene in Fangorn Forest where Gandalf reveals himself as Gandalf The White to Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. From there they travel to Edoras to meet with King Theoden. During the long hours ride Legolas' need to relieve himself increases, and the others finally realise his plight as they enter Edoras.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Urgency in Edoras

”These are strange tracks”

Aragorn crouched down to inspect the soiled track. Gimli and Legolas were following him and made sure to stay near each other. The tales about the forest was none of beautiful stories. The moist air are was thick and suffocating. The earthy smell filled their nostrils with every breath they took. It was both hot and cold in there at the same time. They were sweating with the strain of the bulky terrain, and yet the sun didn’t reach the forest floor. 

”The air is so close in here” 

A slight tremble in Gimli’s voice revealed the dread that spread within him. It seemed impossible that Merry and Pippin should have stayed in the forest for long even with orcs at their tails. At least… it didn’t seem that they could have overcome the perils that lurked in the dark wood. 

”This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory ”

Legolas stopped in his tracks. He didn’t dare to close his eyes as he normally would when listening to the talk of trees. His stance took an uncomfortable crouch as he stood still, and his fair face sported a nervous grimace.

“…And anger” 

They ought not to stay in the forest for long. They were not safe even beneath the trees in which Legolas normally felt so comfortable. 

A low rumble spread through the forest. The sound was only a low, but threatening mumble between the trees. The three of them turned their heads to follow the sound. All but Legolas was distracted from their track. 

“Aragorn, something is out there”

Aragorn turned his head from the rumbling sound only to find Legolas a few steps further down the track they had been following. The nervous tone made Aragorn grab Anduril ready to defend them. 

“What do you see, Legolas?”

“I see…” Legolas hesitated and looked more nervous and uncomfortable than before, “… the white wizard approaching”. 

Aragorn didn’t have time to think anything of Legolas’ uncomfortable looking stance, as a low rustle in front of them was heard. 

“Do not let him speak” he whispered, “he will put a spell on us. We must be quick”

A white light emerged in front of the three and Gimli threw his axe, while Legolas fired an arrow in the direction of the intruder. Their attack was countered, and the axe and arrow flung away.

“Reveal yourself” shouted Aragorn.

The white light lifted as a sunny fog. Gandalf stood in front of them, clad in all white.

“It cannot be” whispered Aragorn disbelieving.

Legolas fell to his knees and bowed his head.

“Forgive me! I mistook you for Saruman”

“I am Saruman. Rather Saruman as he should have been”.

“But you fell” 

Gandalf nodded and told the three of his perils with the Balrog. Their greetings were warm and the thick forest air was lifted with the ever lingering disbelief of seeing their dear friend still alive.

“I have seen things. Isengard is full of Saruman’s evil, and it is spreading. I must speak with King Theoden of Rohan. He reigns in the halls of Edoras. It rests on a hill in the southern Rohan”. 

“Edoras. That is no short distance!” grumbled Gimli.

Legolas too seemed weary, and Aragorn finally noticed how his friend seemed unable to stand still. The elf was truly restless, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Gandalf too, that Legolas seemed to step on top at his own feet as they stood. 

“We can ride there in only half a day. There you can rest” Gandalf noted, and looked knowingly at the three.

“Aye. I need rest. I am thirsty for ale and hungry for pork after all this cross country running”

Legolas nodded as well.

“Indeed, I too need to rest soon”.

Aragorn watched Legolas knowingly. It was truly a long way to Edoras, but the forest was no place to rest. The elf shifted his stance yet again, and Aragorn knew elven customs well enough to know that an elf, who doesn’t need much sleep or rest, wouldn’t ask for a rest unless he had something pressing to attend to. He knew also, that an elf wouldn’t like to stop to rest until they had reached their assigned destination.

“It is settled then. We go to Edoras, to meet with the king of the golden halls”.

At the outskirts of the forest were still the horses they borrowed from the riders of Rohan. The most beautiful white horse came forth as Gandalf whistled a soft tune. 

“That is one of the Mares, unless my eyes are mistaken” said Legolas in wonder.

“It is indeed” replied Gandalf and mounted the tall horse, “This is Shadowfax”.

The others mounted their horses as well, and they took off without much talk. The though of many hours of riding seemed to tire all but Gandalf. 

They had been riding for a couple of hours when Legolas spoke up.

“Gandalf” he called from behind him, “how long till we reach Edoras?” 

Legolas seemed out of breath which was unusual for any elf. His face seemed younger, and Aragorn realised that is was the innocent pleading in his friend’s eyes that made him look like a young man and not millennial old elf. 

Gandalf slowed down and the others did as well. Legolas sighed loudly when the horses trotted forward instead of galloping. 

“Do we need to stop, Legolas?” asked Gandalf, “it won’t be too long now”.

Legolas shifted in the saddle and Gimli behind him shot him a confused glare.

“No, Mithrandir. I merely wanted to know to comfort my weary soul”

Gandalf saw right through the excuse, but knew not to press the matter further. He trusted the elf to know his own boundaries, and a few hours truly wasn’t that long with the resilience of his kindred. 

They arrived at the gate of Edoras not long after. The King’s halls were at the utmost top of the hill, and thus they still have to conjure the last part of the journey there.

The ride of the unusual company gained the attention of every man and woman of the city. Children followed their horses with looks of frightful awe, and all work stopped as every eye followed the riders.

They were greeted by guards before the entrance to the hall. Here they were instructed to leave their weapons, to which they reluctantly did. A fair lady clad in white and with long golden hair greeted them at the steps. 

“Aragorn Son of Arathorn, it is with enormous pleasure that we welcome you to Edoras. Your help is needed”

Aragorn bowed to the lady of Rohan, and her golden hair reminded Gimli of the Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien, even though this lady’s beauty couldn’t compare. They spoke softly until a silence spread between them. Eowyn watched something or someone outside the small circle they had formed while speaking. 

“Your friend, the elf, he looks tense”

Aragorn turned to see Legolas. He was leaning against a wall while Gandalf spoke with some of King Theoden’s guards. He did look tense. His body was bent so that only his lower backside actually leaned against the wall. He had his hands sprawled out on the wall, and his legs were crossed at the ankles. He was neither smiling nor grumbling. He was lost in concentration, but not focused on Gandalf’s conversation. 

“He does look pained, the lad” noted Gimli surprised.

“Indeed he does” said Aragorn thoughtfully.

Eowyn chuckled quietly and said as if only to herself.

“He looks like my brother would do, when we were young and had played for many hours, and he avoided going to relieve himself to not ruin the game”. 

Neither Gimli nor Aragorn commented, but both of them realised that just that actually might be the problem.

“Hmm” was Aragorn’s only reply.

“I guess that elves don’t end up in such peril though” said Eowyn and bowed her smiling face, when Aragorn caught her eyes. 

“But I do. Can you take us inside your halls, lady of Rohan?”

“Of course, my lord. Follow me”

“Come, mellon nin” said Aragorn as they walked past Legolas. He rose stiffly from his leaning position, and a pained grimace crossed his face. Aragorn whispered something to him in elvish, that neither Gimli nor Eowyn could decipher.

“Ná” answered Legolas seriously, and neither said more.

They walked in silence, and thankfully is wasn’t long before the lady of Rohan led them into a warm and light hall with a crackling fire in the middle.

They stopped before a door by the site of the hall. Still neither said anything and they stood in a circle like that for a short moment. Legolas broke the silence with a low pant, and he squirmed slightly as he crossed one leg in front of the other.

Eowyn looked at him with a questioning glance, but seemed to realise the root of his discomfort within the same second. Aragorn placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder and Legolas’ eyes widened.

“Is it just through there?” asked Aragorn, and held a hand out gesturing towards the closed door.

Eowyn nodded, and Aragorn proceeded to push his friend towards the door. 

“Vá, Aragorn” said Legolas sternly and closed his eyes for a brief moment as if in pain. Aragorn let go of his friend and held his hands up surrendering to his wishes. 

Eowyn opened the door to the room, and the three nodded their thanks to her and entered.

The room inside was narrow and dark compared to the warm hall. The side of the room was tiled with ridges leading to a small stream running out of the room. The fresh cold told the three that the stream went directly out over the open hill side.

Legolas fumbled with his breaches, and his two friends couldn’t help but watch him, as he never before had fumbled with anything. The two had actually never seen their friend move quite so hectic.

“Didn’t think I would live to see an elf piss his pants” said Gimli in awe, and in a merely observant, not bantering tone. 

“Legolas, how come you waited until the very last minute?”

“Please be quiet, mellon nin. This is very urgent. I almost can not… ugh!”

Legolas hissed desperately and froze where he stood. He stood rigid like that for a few seconds. Only when the two others feared that he had frozen in place did he take in a loud breath and continued on the bindings. His hectic ministrations continued for a short moment before he bent over slowly clearly overcome with the insistence.

He hoppled desperately to the tiled side lacking all usual grace and pride, and moaned noisily when the bindings finally came undone. The stream came forward within the same second, and the splatter was loud in the narrow tiled room. 

He sighted in relief and mumbled, head slung back, “that was too close”.

“Indeed mellon nin. Why didn’t you alert us before? Where you planning on wetting your breaches on the steps of the Rohan King?”

“My concentration would have prevented it. I would have been able to hold it hadn’t you broken it”

“Someone would have broken your concentration at some point or another. You wouldn’t have been able to defend us if needed in your state”

“I would have been able to defend us if needed. I would most certainly have let this loose” he said gesturing to the stream, “…but that is the premise of a fight”.

“Right” Aragorn hesitated, “Still, you should have spoken. There is no shame in insisting on a rest, when it is so urgent”. 

“There is no harm done, so please leave the matter” said Legolas plainly and breathlessly, his stream still going strong as if he still held gallons. 

Aragorn opened his bindings as well and joined his friend. Gimli followed suit not long after.

They redid the bindings after finishing, and though Aragorn kept silent, he but couldn’t help but notice the small wet spot on Legolas’ brown breaches. Concentration or not, Aragorn couldn’t help but think, that Legolas wouldn’t have asked for the loo before it was too late if he hadn’t pressed him. He had known the elf for so many years, and knew that he was not shy but proud.

If Legolas had lost control in front of Gandalf, King Theoden and all of his men, his pride would have been scattered. It certainly would not have gone unnoticed if the only elf to set foot in Edoras had relived himself on the doorstep of the great golden hall. Aragorn dreaded if he should ever have had to deal with an elf and his pride. 

“All ready? I need my drink now” said Gimli longingly.


End file.
